New Life, New Beginnings
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: one girl's wish was to show Gaara and Naruto that they weren't alone, but that isn't very easy when they're fictional characters in you world. but what would happen if your stuffed bear could take you to them? well read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl lies on the floor of a small and dark room holding close to her a warn and freid stuffed bear.

"Chi," the little girl whispered to the bear, "Do you think i might be able to have a better life? To be able to see the sun set and make friends?"

*Why would you want to see the sun set?* the bear named chi asked,

"Because," the little girl started, "All i see is this dark room and the only light i get is from the T.V and that stings my eyes because the room is so dark."

*Understandable i guess, but you know your mother would never allow it.*

The girl sighed, "I know, but i don't know why. I don't get why mommy hates me so much... i don't get why daddy's never home. Chi do you know why?"

*I truthfully have no idea myself... but i think it might be because of you're... um... discoloration...* Chi said slightly ashamed at what he said, because he himself loved the way she looked. Pure as snow, with beautiful white hair, and porcelain white skin along with her glassy white eyes that could see into your very soul. Chi loved her. His owner, a little girl with no name and no one to care for her. Just her drunk mother that tried to die her child's hair reddish pink with blood and caused this girl's spider web to form.

The little girl smiled down at her only friend, "I think you might be right, chi. and sometimes i wonder if i was a mistake... like i was wanted until i was born. That my white hair and eyes scared my loving parents off and replaced my mother with a drunk and abusive woman." Chi was appalled by the words coming from his mistress's mouth.

*Shiro-Sama!* chi shouted, *that is not true you are not a mistake! You are a lovely girl who deserves better than this! You deserve a loving family and wonderful friends!*

"Chi, why do you call me Shiro-sama?" the girl asked

Chi turned his head to the side and said, *Because Shiro means white and you are my mistress, my owner, and i have to respect you.*

The girl stared at chi with sad eyes, "Chi. you're wrong. I am not your mistress, or your owner. Chi I'm your friend and i always will be, remember that and besides don't call me 'Shiro-sama' if anything just call me Shiro... Wait! I have an idea! Chi how about you give me a name!"

*What?!*

"Give me name chi! Please! I really need one!" the girl pleaded causing chi to sigh.

*Alright, alright, I'll give you a name... hmm...* chi silently thought to himself, *'well Shiro mean white, and Yuuki is snow... so Shiro Yuuki...Hmm, and that matches Shiro perfectly. So Shiro Yuuki it is.'*

*Alright!* Chi shouted, *your name will be Shiro Yuuki! Which means white snow which is perfect for you!*

Shiro's eyes widened with joy at her new name, "Really?! Thank you so much Chi! I love it!"

*I'm happy you like,* chi smile.

Shiro remained quiet for a minute before asking, "Chi what time is it?"

*Um... almost 7:30 pm why?* chi asked

Shiro smiled widely, "because Naruto is going to be on any minute now!"

Chi nodded in understanding, Naruto was Shiro's absolute favorite show, mainly for one reason well i guess you could say two, but she loved the show Naruto so much because of Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara of the dessert. Those two boys are basically an altered image of Shiro. They were alone and hated, but they soon found someone to care for them. Now the altered part was that they never got beaten by their mother and they have a happy ending. But Shiro does not. (Foreshadowing!)

"Chi!" shiro whispered, "Do you think garra with be in this episode?"

*I'm not sure we'll just have to watch, but not only that. We need to make sure your mother doesn't find us or she'll make your spiderweb grow larger than it already is.*

Shiro stared at her bare arm with sorrow filled eyes, "I know chi. but she won't find out trust me."

*Shiro you know i trust you with my life... it's just I'm worried about you, cause if this keeps up you will die.*

Shiro shakes her head, "NO i won't die i won't leave you. And i promise one day I'll meet Naruto and Gaara and make them realize they aren't alone. That I'm gonna be there, waiting to catch them if they fall."

Chi smiled once again, *of coarse Shiro, what was i thinking.*

Shiro smirked and grabbed her comforter from her 'bed' and dragged them over to the small box T.V. Shiro turned on the T.V and lowered the volume so you could just hear it, and placed the comforter over chi, herself and the T.V changing the channel to 51.

*Shiro are you really sure about this?* chi asked really concerned.

"Chi everything will be fine! Trust me!"

Chi sighed but said nothing.

After a minute or so Naruto finally started airing, and within not even five minutes Shiro realized the episode was a repeat.

"Aww!" Shiro whined, "Gaara's not even in this episode but at least Naruto is."

*Shiro! You have already seen this episode so can you please turn off the TV and go to bed?!* Chi asked frantically

"Why?" Shiro asked confused,

"Because!" Chi shouted "Your mom is home! And she's coming up the stairs now!"

"WHAT?!" Shiro shouted in fear, "Why is she home?! She should still be at the bar!"

*She probably ran out of money! And is probably pissed as hell!*

"Don't say those words around me!" Shiro shouted as she frantically turned off the T.V and ran over towards her bed with her comforter and chi in hand.

Suddenly a slurred voice finds its way thru the closed door. "Sweetie~" the woman sang, "I know your awake and you know what? I'M PISSED!" the door gets thrown open and a beautiful woman walks into the room with skimpy cloths on and smeared makeup on her face. The woman walks towards the newly named girl with a beer bottle in hand and grabbed Shiro's arm roughly.

This is Shiro's mother; she is 31 years old but still looks like a teenager who drinks way too much. She has long and silky platinum blonde hair, tannish orange skin, and dull green eyes that burn with hatred towards her only child. Shiro's mother's name is Renee (Ren-a) Foundlers. Renee is a total drug and alcohol addict; she gets either high or drunk and gets really angry that her life is going nowhere so she beats Shiro till she is almost at the point of bleeding to death.

"Honey~ you know you're already supposed to be in bed. that way this would hurt less!" that women said as she smashed her beer bottle on the ground causing it to shatter and then took a large piece of sharp glass and slit Shiro's arm causing thick red fluid to seep from her skin. And this lasted for hours leaving Shiro a bloody mess on the floor, slowly dying from blood loss.

Across the room Chi slowly picked himself up off the ground and hobbled over to his best friend.

*Shiro-sama!* Chi cried falling into Shiro's arms. "Please Shiro-Sama Please be alright! You can't die! You can't!"

Shiro tilted her head towards Chi and said in a soft whisper, "Chi, what have i told you about calling me 'Shiro-Sama'? My name is Shiro Yuuki, white snow, but right now I'm stained with blood. Just like your name Chi. blood, or your full name chi, Shikabane. Blood corpse, what I'm going to be in a minute."

*Don't say such a thing Shiro! You'll be alright! You always have been!*

"Chi do you know how hard it is to hear you say that, that I'll be okay? The only reason why i lived this long was because of you chi. my best friend. I love you so much and right now i can die happy."

*Why!?* Chi cried harder *How can you die happy?! You didn't get to fulfill your dream of being friends with Gaara and Naruto!*

Shiro softly patted Chi's soft and furry head, "Chi, i knew i would never fulfill that dream, because Naruto and Gaara are fictional characters in a cartoon. I would never get to meet them. And you didn't know this but my actual dream came true."

*What was your really dream?* chi asked

"Well i actually had two. One was to find a friend, a great friend that i could talk to and love. And my second dream... was to die knowing my best friend loved me so much that they cried at the thought of me in their life... Now i know that's selfish but still..." Shiro's breath slowly became thinner and thinner as more blood leaked onto the puddle that surrounded her. Quietly with her last few breaths Shiro Yuki the newly named girl spoke her finally words, "Chi... I love you so much... I'll...n-never forget... you..." Shiro's eyes slowly closed as she hugged Chi one last time...

And then she was gone. The little seven year old girl, who was pure as snow but had no one... no one but her beloved stuffed bear named Chi was actually alive inside. Chi became very close to Shiro as she cared for him every day and every hour, even when she was sleeping she would mumble sweet nothings into her beloved friend's ear and hold him close to keep him warm at night.

But now chi was Alone once again, just like Shiro who is in a never ending sleep. Never to see that beautiful sunset she always dreamed of. And never able to meet Naruto or Gaara the only to other kids Shiro knew of that were as lonely as herself, and yet she could never reach her arm out far enough to reach them.

Chi remained against Shiro's cold and unmoving chest for many hours. Tears spilt from his button eyes as he held onto Shiro like his life depended on it.

After several hours chi finally got off of Shiro and changed into his true form. A tall and skinny man with grayish skin and shaggy black hair that completely covered his right eye. His eyes were the color of blood and he had two tattoos that look like blood dripping from his mouth and all the way down his chin.

"Shiro." Chi spoke in pretty a deep voice, "I promise to make all of your dreams come true. Even though your body is dead your spirit is right here beside me, so Shiro let me call the cops to get justice for you, and then your friends wait."

Chi stood up from the ground and walked out the door that sealed Shiro in that dark room for ages, and walked around the house to the kitchen where a phone was, and called '911'

"Hello?" a person asked,

"Hi, my name is Chi Shikabane and i would like to tell you that a child of seven years of age has just died, no was murdered by her mother."

The person on the other line was shocked, "This has got to be a joke, how do you know this?"

"Because i was there but i could do nothing about it to stop that reached woman." Chi clenched his fist and grinded his teeth, "Just please come to - -, it would be much preheated. And I'm sorry but i have to go." "Wait!" the person shouted, "Don't hang u-" chi slammed the phone down on the counter breaking it in the process then walked back into Shiro's room and knelt next to the dead girl.

"Shiro" chi spoke, "I will make your dreams come true. I will have you meet new people and make new friends. but when you get reborn all your memories will be erased, Shiro next time i see you it will be the start of OUR new beginning, so I'll just say fare well for now. Because this is not the end but only the beginning."

Then Out of nowhere a flash of blue light surrounded chi and Shiro, causing there body's to disappear from that dark room into a place filled with light, but not only that, because where there is light, there is always going to be darkness.

And Now THEIR story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

A young girl lies at the foot of a humongous tree in a lush green forest. The girl remains unmoving besides the slight lifting of her chest. The girl seemed to be 8 or 9 years old, with white hair, eyes, and skin. Besides the girl was a stuffed teddy bear. It was gray and had what looked like blood dripping from its mouth onto its chest. And suddenly the girl started to stir and slowly opened her eyes only to see the bear next to her. The girl stretched her arm out for the bear as she got into a sitting position, once the bear was in her grasp she pulled it closely to her chest hugging it tightly. The girl looked at her surroundings with eyes of uncertainty keeping the bear close to her chest.

'Where am i?' the girl asked herself as she moved closer to the tree she was laying under. She curled into a ball and slowly went back to sleep hoping that someone might be able to help her get out of this gigantic forest.

~*Chi's P.O.V.*~

I lie next to Shiro-sama waiting for her to wake up, when suddenly her eyes fluttered opened and stared at me with blankly, before grasping my arm and hugging me close to her chest.

*Shiro-sama* I think to myself, *you once told me that you would never forget me… yet here we are and you don't remember anything. Not me nor your past, but then again I think that would be best for you to forget everything and start anew.*

I lay curled up with Shiro-sama under a huge tree waiting for her to fall asleep once again, so I could change into my true form. Not long after Shiro-sama curled up into a ball she fell asleep, giving me an opportunity to be able to change back to help her.

~*Shiro's P.O.V.*~

I slowly began to wake up and realized I wasn't were I had fell asleep. Instead of the hard ground I was sleeping on a soft and comfortable bed with a sheet over me. I open my eyes and see that I'm in a small one roomed hut and that I was not alone. A man that looked to be 15 or 16 years old had his head rested on the side of the bed I was sleeping on. Slowly I began to get into a sitting position trying not to wake the man, but failed. The man's head shot up once I was fully sitting.

"Shiro-sama!" the man shouted with wide eyes as he stared at me in shock. But then that shocked look turned to a wide smile, "Shiro-sama I'm so happy you're okay!" the man continued.

I stared at the man with curious eyes, "Do I know you?" I asked quietly.

The man's smile was replaced by sad realization, of what I don't know. But for some reason I didn't like this man's frown, I would rather see that smile he had shone me just a second ago once again. "Mister?" I asked quietly, "What's your name?"

The man gave me a sad smile before pointing at himself and telling me his name. It was Chi Shikabane, and from what he told me it meant blood corpse.

"What's corpse mean?" I asked chi.

Chi looked slightly nervous before answering, "It means a dead body." I started at chi for a minute before cocking my head to the side in confusion.

"Chi," I started, "Am I just stupid or are you still alive? I mean your breathing and all that stuff" I asked confused out of my mind. Chi's eyes widened in shock,

~*Chi's P.O.V.*~ (Flashback)

I was thrown into a dark room by a woman that reeked of alcohol and wore what I would call a poor excuse for clothing. When I hit the floor I heard a soft squeak that sounded like a frightened cry from a child. *Hello?* I called, *is there anybody in here?* all remained quiet for a minute before I heard a slight rustling sound from the corner of the room. *Hello?* I asked once again, *If you're scared, you don't have to worry I won't eat you.* I waited a minute before a small figure came from out of the corner. A small girl walked towards me cautiously.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, "did mommy send you in here to hurt me?"

"What? No, my name is Chi Shikabane. And I promise I'm not here to hurt you. I don't even know why I was thrown in here."

The girl cocked her head to the side and asked, "What does your name mean? Is it not English?"

I shook my head, "No my name is not English. It is Japanese, and it means blood corpse."

The girl pursed her lips with her head still tilted at an angle, "What does corpse mean?"

At first I was cautious to answer but did it anyway, "corpse means a dead body."

The girl slowly crawled over towards me and poked my soft plush cheek. "Chi am I just stupid or are you still alive? I mean your breathing and all that stuff, right?" the girl asked, "So why are you called a dead body if you are still alive?"

I was shocked, complete and utterly shocked. No one before had ever questioned about my name. Not what my name was, what it meant, or even why I was called a blood corpse. And without my realizing tears started to fill my eyes and my bottom lip started to quiver.

"What's wrong chi?" the girl asked as she reached her hand out to me, "Why are your eyes leaking?" slowly I grasped the girls hand as more tears found their way down my face. My bloody red button eyes stared into the girls as I explained how I had gotten my name.

*(Chi's story of how he got his name)*

*(You see I was never a regular human; i had lived in feudal japan during the time of the samurai. And I was just one of those blood thirsty maniacs that swung my blade around like it was a twig, not caring who got cut. That was until one day, after a long and hard battle I was at the end of my rope, blood dripping from all the cuts that covered my body, and most of my physical strength had been wasted in the battle I was just in. and at that moment I realized

'I was going to die. I was going to go to hell for all the sins I had committed, and for all the lives I had taken. 'But right at that moment, the moment I thought I was just gonna die from blood lose. My angel appeared out of nowhere.

A woman with rich brown hair and clear pupil-less eyes, wearing a light pink kimono with purple butterfly's sewn on it. That woman's name was Emiko; she saved my life and gave me a name besides demon and murderer. She named me chi Shikabane, blood corpse. Of course it's not the most pleasant name but it was the greatest name I had been called in such a long time. And when I had asked Emiko why she called me a blood corpse, she told me it was because when she first set eyes on me I looked like a dead body just made of blood, looking ready to puddle into the ground.)*

*(Story is finished)*

The girl continues to stare at me, "Chi, you really don't look like blood or a dead body, so why did you keep that name?" I sighed thinking of Emiko always choked me up.

"Because… it was the first name I was ever given. It was given to me by the woman I loved so I could never part with that name. Besides," I smiled, "I like the name, it sounds cool." The girl smiled as well

"Yeah chi, I guess you're right."

~*Chi P.O.V.*~ (Flashback ends)

I smile at Shiro. It's just like the first time I meet her, she even said the same thing about my name. I wonder if she even realizes it, or if it's involuntary. "Yeah I'm alive and breathing but I won't want to bore you with the story of how I got this name." 'Besides you have already heard it once before you don't need to hear it again.'

~*Shiro's P.O.V.*~

'Aww,' i think to myself i had wanted to hear that story, all well. "So chi,"

"Yes Shiro-sama?"

"Okay 2 things one where are we and why do you call me 'Shiro-sama'?"

Chi looked at me with sad eyes and said, "I call you Shiro-sama because that is your name, Shiro Yuuki. And right now we are in a small hut I found on the outskirts of a small village." I smile then do something that really surprised Chi.

I hugged him as tears started to fill my eyes.

"Shiro-sama! What's wrong?" chi asked frantically.

I shook my head, "Nothing is wrong chi, just I'm really happy… that you found me and that I met you. I'm just afraid you might leave me." Chi looked down at me with burning eyes,

"Shiro-sama I will never leave you, I promise" I smiled as small tears slipped down my face and say,

"I'll keep you to that promise Chi." I then look around the hut for the gray bear I had found when I first woke up. "Chi," I asked, "Do you know where a gray bear with red eyes is I had it when I fell asleep." Chi looked kinda nervous and said,

"Shiro-sama it's not here at the moment, but first I have a question for you." I tilted my head to the side,

"What chi?"

"Would you like to be a ninja?"

"Ninja?" I asked

"Yes, a ninja is a person who can do Nin- Gen- and Tai jutsu"

"Jutsu?" I ask once again

Chi sighs and thinks for a moment, "how about this, do you want to be a person who can protect their loved ones?" 'For the most part anyway' chi added silently

My eyes lit up and I started to bounce up and down in my seat. "Really?! I can do that?! Well then I want to protect everyone I love! And the first person I'll learn to protect is you chi!"

Chi smiled down at me, "I'm sure you'll be a great protector, just like how you're a great mistress." I purse my lips and frown

"Chi," I started catching chi's attention; "I'm not your miss-tress. Chi I'm your friend, and from now you're my family, so don't call me 'Shiro-sama' if you're trying to say I'm better than you or anything like that, alright?"

Chi had that sad look in his eyes again, 'am I doing this to chi, am I making him sad? If so I don't want to, just I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Is it some of the things I say?' so I decided to ask chi the question that's been on my mind for a while now, "Am I making you sad Chi?"

Chi's eyes widened and that sad look when away once again. "What are you asking Shiro-sama-" I shot chi a glare, "I mean Shiro, what are you talking about? You're not making me sad, just you remind me of someone who was- no who is still very dear to me."

"Was it the person who gave you your name?" chi shook his head no.

"No, Shiro it was not the woman who gave me my name, but the young girl who had protected me no matter what." I stared at chi for a moment then said,

"Chi I would really like to meet her, can I?" chi shook his head but still held a smile on his face,

"Shiro you can't meet her right now, she's away for now, but I promise you will meet her someday. And I'm sure you two will get along with each other. You two are so alike it's uncanny."

"Really" I ask, "We are that much alike?" chi smiled,

"yup, almost like twins." I smiled widely, hardly containing my excitement.

"So Chi! When do we start training!? Because I want to start really soon!"

Chi smiled and said, "Shiro-chan I say we start tomorrow, and for today I say we get some grub and we can just talk or play a game."

"Alright!" I shout, "I'm starving!"

"Alright then I'll get us some food."

"Wait!" I shout as chi starts to walk towards the door, leaving me behind, "I want to come with you!"

"Shiro-chan I'm not sure that's the best idea…" I give chi the puppy dog eyes, causing him to turn away and grumble, "fine you can come, just make sure your careful. Alright?" chi turns to look inside the hut only to find me not there. "Shiro-chan! When I say be careful, that also means for you not to run away from me! You could get lost!"

~*Chi's P.O.V.*~

I run out of the hut I found fearing that my memory-less Shiro would run off only to get lost and to die from hunger or get killed by a wild beast that could roam this forest. But my worry was cut short when I say Shiro trying to climb a small Sakura blossom tree that rested in front of the small hut.

'Sigh, Shiro-chan you will be the death of me…'

"Chi!" Shiro cried hanging on one of the lowest branches of the Sakura tree, "Help me!~" I sigh once again, I think teaching her how to be a ninja is gonna take a while. But then again she has until she's twelve before she will have to do anything major, unless she wants to of course. I walk towards the dangling Shiro and pulled her off of the tree.

"Shiro-chan, if you want to climb this tree you need to use chakra, and climb it with no hands. Also I'm gonna go get food, so if you can't climb this tree by the time I get back no food. Okay?" I smile at the wide eyed child standing in front of me.

"Wha?~" Shiro whined, "I don't know how to use chakra, that's no fair" my smile grows,  
"But Shiro-chan this is just the beginning of your training, if you can't master this you'll never become a ninja."

"What!?" Shiro shouted, "Then first tell me how to use chakra!"

"That's for you to find out, but when I get back I'll be happy to help you. After eating my dinner." Shiro pouted

"That's no fair.~" Shiro whined as I walked towards the entrance of the forest, but before I entered I turned towards Shiro and said,

"Stay." While pointing at the little white blob in front of me.

~*Shiro's P.O.V.*~

'Ww man I have no idea how to unlock chakra, how am I gonna get dinner?' I whined

~*Chi's P.O.V*~

'Sigh, what am I gonna do with her? Sigh, I hope she's a quick learner, because I don't want to be doing the same thing for days or even years.'

~*Shiro's P.O.V.*~

"Alright!" I shout walking towards the beautiful Sakura tree, "I'm gonna do this! For dinner! Wait… And for Chi!" I stop about five feet away from the tree and started to concentrate on any sort of energy that could be wandering in side my body. I then put my hands together into some sort of random hand sign and tried to force that energy into my feet.

Suddenly I felt some sort of energy flow thru my body towards my feet. And then the dirt under my feet suddenly got pushed away by some air, forming a slight circle in the dirt. "RAA!" I shout as I run towards the tree, I then place one of my feet on the bark…

Only to fall flat on my butt.

"What am I doing wrong?!" I shout getting ready to cry after my first five attempts to climb the small tree failed.

"Shiro-chan have you climbed the tree yet?!" Chi asked as he came into the clearing carrying a deer and a bucket of berries. I turn away from Chi as my eyes start to leak salty tears. I won't get any food tonight, and then I'll go hungry and die. Just because I couldn't climb a tree without using my hands… my death will be pathetic. My head hangs even lower now, as Chi sets down the food he collected and walks over towards me.

"Shiro-chan what's wrong?" chi asked as he neared me. I turn my head away so he wouldn't see my tears and didn't answer. "Shiro?" chi asked again. He knelt down in front of me and tilted my head back, showing him my tear covered face. "Shiro-chan what's wrong!?" chi asked slowly starting to spaz out.

I turn my head once again and mumbled, "I couldn't climb the tree, so I can't get dinner and now I'll die of starvation." Chi stared at me like I was stupid, which I probably in this situation.

"Shiro-chan you do realize I was just joking around about the no dinner thing. I just wanted you to try climbing the tree without your hands, because you said you wanted to start training." I stared at Chi with wide eyes before bursting into tears.

"WAHH! Chi you're so mean to me! Why couldn't you just say that to my face, I would have trained!"

(Puppet: for some reason Shiro reminded me of Nel from bleach at the "You're so mean to me." part)

"Shiro! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! Please forgive me! I just thought you might have needed a motivation for training." I snuffle my nose and asked,

"Really?"

"Yes Shiro-chan," Chi reassured me,

"Alright, but for punishment you need to show me how to climb this tree without falling flat on my butt." Chi smiled before standing up and bowing like a butler,

"As you wish my dear Shiro-chan." I wipe away my tears with a hand before standing up myself.

"Alright Chi, so how do I do this?"

_And thus started my training to become a ninja. Chi was a harsh teacher, but a great friend. He took care of me and taught me many things. In my ninja training chi wouldn't advance in anything unless I mastered it. Causing me to be stuck on learning two basic ninjustu for a week and a half, and before that learning how to walk on water for two weeks. Now I have to say it was a pain in the butt, but totally worth it. And after my 3 years of training I think i could be a pretty good genin._

_And right now chi and I are heading towards the village hidden in the leaves: Konoha, to see if I can qualify to being a full-fledged ninja. And I'm sure you're wondering but no, chi is not in his true form. He's the teddy bear I found when first woke up. I found this out a week after we started training, so now I carry chi around in bear for when we travel, so if I get tired he can carry me and vice versa._

_*Giggles*, I really can't wait to get to the village. This will be the first time I've ever been in a big village like Konoha, I usually only go into small villages to get supplies or to stay in a hotel. Of course there was that one village, but that's another story._

_Oh I got to go, I see the Village up a head! Wow, that's one big gate… Anyway, Bye! _


	3. Chapter 3

I proudly stand in front of the gigantic gates of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. "Chi, we're finally here, can you believe it? After those three long years of training, here we are. Finally ready to officially become ninja."

*That's right Shiro-Chan, now we can settle down and not have to worry about getting ambushed in the middle of the night.*

'Yeah,' I thought joyfully as I walk towards the open gate. "Hello?" I called stopping right at the edge of the hidden leaf gate. I looked at the village and saw beautiful tall buildings, and near the gate a simple "building" that had two men sleeping under its roof.

One man had brown hair that was parted to over his right eye: he also had a leaf head band wrapped around his head like a bandana. The man had something that looked like a mask pulled over just his chin and the rest of his face was visible, plus he wore a chunin vest over a navy blue shirt.

The other man had spikey black hair, and a hidden leaf headband wrapped normally around his forehead that was covered up slightly by his long parted bangs. The man also had a white bandage going over his nose and cheeks. Along with what I think it a black bandage on his chin but I'm not 100% sure.

"Excuse me!" I shouted trying to wake up the two men. I walk slightly into the village, going over to the desk and poking the man with the bandage on his nose in the cheek, trying to awaken him. "Sir! Please wake up; I need to see the Hokage!"

"Mehmehanee…" the man muttered incoherent nonsense

"Sir… Sir! SIR!" I shout causing the man to fall out of his seat out of shock.

"Huh?" he asked looking up at in confusion, "Who are you, and why are you in the village?"

I give the man an annoyed look, "My name is Shiro Yuuki, and I've come to join this village's ninja force."

"You sure?" the man asked, "You look pretty fragile there. The ninja world isn't just some playground for love struck girls."

"Do I LOOK like a love struck girl?" I asked irritation radiating from my voice.

When the man got a good look at me, he saw dirt and grime covering my face and bare arms. And that my clothes were stained with mud and my hair had both dirt and dried blood clumped in it. But the man found it strange that I had a peculiar yet perfectly clean bear clutched in my small arms.

"Heheheh… NO you don't. You look more like a mass murderer." The man said jokingly.

"Yeah." I said boardly, "You know mister, I wanna be nice right now, but I'm tired and I just want a place to stay. I've been traveling for the past three years and my last bath was two weeks ago, and I don't think I smell like a bed of daisy's. So can you PLEASE let me see the Hokage? I really want to sit down."

The man looks at me for a moment before jumping over the desk and throwing me over his shoulder.

"AHH!" I shriek, holding chi in a firm hold so I didn't lose him. "Are you taking me to the Hokage?" I asked the man, whose name is still a mystery to me.

"Yeah, and you were right, you don't smell like a bed of roses."

"Hey I said Daisies."

"Whatever."

As the man takes me towards the Hokage's office, villagers gave us odd looks. But I can't say I blame them. I mean if a chunin had a dirt covered girl thrown over his shoulder acting like a sack of potatoes, I'd give them strange looks to.

"Are we there yet?" I ask, my nose hitting the man's back every now and then.

"Just give me a minute; you're not exactly light as a feather."

"Hey!" I shouted hitting the man's back with my fist, "I resent that! I only weigh so much because it's all muscle! NOT fat!"

"Whatever you say Princess." The man said sarcastically

"Grrr…" I growled angrily, as I was picked off the man's shoulder and placed on solid ground. I stood outside of a large white building with a red roof and the kanji for fire on it. I turn to the man, "Is this where the Hokage lives?" I asked staring at the gigantic building in amazement. The man gave me an odd look,

"Hey princess, have you never seen the Hokage's mansion?"

I shook my head causing my chin long bangs to fall in my face. I brush my bangs aside and tuck them behind my ear, and turned towards the man, "Sir, I've never been in such a beautiful and peaceful village before. I've only been in small villages that were plagued with poverty and disease, and most of the villages didn't even have a name"

"Really?" the man asked, "Why?"

"It was just part of training. I didn't want to get attached to any villagers so I always kept my distance. Of course there was one village that was as grand as this one, and it was so hard to leave because I had gotten attached to a boy my age…" I felt a hand gently pat my head, causing me to look up at its owner.

"Hey princess, I never gave you my name did I?" I shook my head no, making my bangs fall lose once again.

"Heh," The man laughed with a smile on his face, "Princess my names Kotetsu, and I'm a chunin."

I smile at Kotetsu, "Nice to meet you Kotetsu-san!"

"Princess, you don't have to add 'san' to the end of my name."

"Too bad." I say pulling down my bottom eye lid and sticking out my tongue at Kotetsu.

"You little brat…" Kotetsu muttered to himself, pushing me up multiple flights of stairs, towards the Hokage's office.

We stood outside the office for a moment before Kotetsu knocked on the door.

"Come in." a raspy voice called.

Kotetsu opened the door; inside was an old man sitting behind a desk, a wooden pip in his hand.

"This is the Hokage?" I asked chi quietly, bringing him close to my face so I didn't have to speak loudly have me look like I'm crazy.

"I guess so." Chi answered

The Hokage looked at my filthy figure with cautious eyes, "Kotetsu, who is this young lady?"

"My name is Shiro Yuuki, lord Hokage. It's an honor to be in your village." I bowed down to my waist to show my respect.

"Rise child," the Hokage commanded, "there is no need for you to be so formal." The Hokage sent me a kind smile, "Now Miss Yuuki, what business do you have in my village?"

'This is it,' I think to myself, 'it's time to make it or break it, I can do this.' "Well Hokage-Sama, I was hoping that I could become a genin of this village. I have been training for the past three years of my life, and I had an excellent teacher there to guide me in the way of the ninja."

The Hokage was quiet for a minute, thinking over my request, "Where is this teacher of yours?" the Hokage asked looking down at my small frame.

"Hokage-Sama, my teacher is right here!" I say holding chi out towards the Hokage, a smile on my face,

"What?" both the Hokage and Kotetsu asked in confusion.

"Miss Yuuki, if I man mistaken that's just a stuffed animal." The Hokage said, sending me an unknown expression.

I purse my lips and place Chi on the floor, "Chi time to change!" I sing, slipping off my oversized pants, tossing them over to chi.

"What are you doing?!" Kotetsu cried covering his eyes, while the Hokage silently closed his eyes and turned his head away.

I send Kotetsu an irritated look. The shirt I wore fell straight ending up going all the way past my knees. "Kotetsu-san, I'm wearing shorts under this, and the only reason my I took my pants off is so poor Chi has something to wear. Unless you'd enjoy taking to him while he's nude."

"I'd appreciate him having pants..." Kotetsu muttered, slight color added to his face, the Hokage nodding in agreement.

*Alright, everyone please, if you could turn around,* chi said in his naturally deep voice. *I'm turning into my Human form.*

"Come on, do what the man says!" I shout to Kotetsu, but also directed the comment towards the Hokage.

"Right…" Kotetsu muttered quietly turning away from Chi.

The Hokage followed Both Kotetsu's and my lead, turning towards one of the bare walls, and not even a minute later the office was filled with smoke.

"Cough, Cough." Both the Hokage and Kotetsu choked.

"You can turn around now" chi told us, his voice sounding much richer than it did when he was in his Bear form. I turn towards my best friend, a 19 year old boy with pale-gray skin and beautiful bloody eyes.

"This is chi?" the Hokage asked in shock, chi wore the oversized pants I was wearing before, but instead of being lose, they were snug and looked great on him. But unfortunately for chi I didn't have a shirt for him, so his upper body was bare. And if you looked at his left wrist you would see a tattoo of a butterfly and the name Emiko under it in fancy letters.

"Hello Hokage-Sama," Chi said bowing much like I did earlier, "I am Shiro's teacher in the ways of the Ninja. I do hope you will be able to except us into your village, and into your ninja ranks. Shiro has been waiting for this day for as long as I can remember."

The Hokage gave cChi a kind smile, "I can tell Miss Yuuki has had a marvelous teacher, even though you're so young, you look like a well-trained ninja, and I must say I can't wait for you two, to join the shinobi force of my Village."

A wide smile formed on my face and tears prick my eyes, "Are you saying…that we can be a part of this village?!" I run up to the Hokage and slam my hands down on his desk a couple tears flying into the air.

"Yes I am. I think you two deserve someplace you can have friends and relax every once in a while."

"Thanks you so much!" I cry holding the Hokage in my tight embrace. When I pull away I rub my eyes with my fist and say, "by the way don't call me 'Miss Yuuki.' Just call me Shiro."

"Alright _Shiro_, welcome to my village, Konoha." I smile at the Hokage and turn towards Chi,

"Hey Chi we finally found it. What we've needed for such a long time now." 'A home.'

"This is great Princess." Kotetsu smiled, placeing his large hand on my head, and ruffled my hair.

"Stop it!" I whined, swatting Kotetsu's hand.

'Yes, Shiro you've found what you had always wanted. What you were looking for all this time… _A Family.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:**

**The Hokage gave Chi a kind smile, "I can tell Miss Yuuki has had a marvelous teacher, even though you're so young, you look like a well-trained ninja, and I must say I can't wait for you two, to join the shinobi force of my Village."**

**A wide smile formed on my face and tears prick my eyes, "Are you saying…that we can be a part of this village?!" I run up to the Hokage and slam my hands down on his desk a couple tears flying into the air.**

**"Yes I am. I think you two deserve someplace you can have friends and relax every once in a while."**

**"Thanks you so much!" I cry holding the Hokage in my tight embrace. When I pull away I rub my eyes with my fist and say, "by the way don't call me 'Miss Yuuki.' Just call me Shiro."**

**"Alright ****_Shiro_****, welcome to my village, Konoha." I smile at the Hokage and turn towards Chi,**

**"Hey Chi we finally found it. What we've needed for such a long time now." 'A home.'**

**"This is great Princess." Kotetsu smiled, placing his large hand on my head, and ruffled my hair.**

**"Stop it!" I whined, swatting Kotetsu's hand.**

**'Yes, Shiro you've found what you had always wanted. What you were looking for all this time… ****_A Family.'_**

"Thank you so much Hokage-Sama!" I bowed once again not believing the situation I was in.

The Hokage laughed, "Please Shiro, it's the very least I could do. I just couldn't turn you down and leave you in the streets."

"Besides," Kotetsu cut in, "I wouldn't let you get thrown out anyway Princess."

"Why do you call me Princess?" I asked Kotetsu hugging his side tightly

"Because," he smirked, "you're a girl and girls are… well a lot of girls wanna be a princess."

A disgusted look came on my face, "Why would I want to be a princess?" I shuddered, "I'd have to wear ugly dresses and act all snooty. If anything I'd be a prince, they can at least wear pants."

"You're definitely a strange one…" Kotetsu said, a sweat drop rolling down the side of his head.

"Yup!" Chi chuckled happily, "She is, but that's what makes her so loveable!"

"Heheh!" I smiled, proud of how I proved myself different from other girls in Konoha.

"Alright, Chi, Shiro. I have your new apartment keys right here, and I have some money so you can get food and new clothes"

"Thank you Hokage-Sama!" I said walking up to his desk picking up the keys and an envelope which most likely held Chi's and my money.

"It's no problem Shiro. Just make sure you go to the Academy tomorrow. You don't want to miss anything."

I nodded my head showing I understood. "Hey Kotetsu, you wanna show me and Chi were we live now?" I asked the said man grabbing both his hand and Chi's, dragging them out of the Hokage's office. "Bye Hokage-Sama!" I shouted as I left old man with Kotetsu and Chi in hand.

"Alright here we are!" Kotetsu said as we stood outside of a large apartment complex. The building was a dirty white and held many floors with large windows accommodating the walls.

"Kotetsu-san, I do hope you do show us what room we're staying in…" Chi said a sweat drop rolling down both of our heads.

"Right!" Kotetsu laughed, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Right…." Chi and I replied not nessesarially trusting Kotetsu at the moment.

"Look! I said I'm sorry!" Kotetsu shouted as chi and I continued to glare daggers at the man who seemed to have no idea of what our apartment number was.

"Kotetsu-San why didn't you just tell us you didn't know our room number?" Chi asked being the voice of reason and not threatening Kotetsu to skin him if he didn't get us to our room.

"I don't know," Kotetsu shrugged looking down at the ground, "I didn't think about it."

"Of course you didn't think about it." I sighed sagging my shoulders. I was tired and wanted to get at least a bit of sleep.

"Hey Shiro," Chi called catching my attention, "hand me the envelope the Hokage gave you."

I shrugged unsure of why Chi wanted the envelope and handed it along with our room keys to him without a second thought.

"Hmm…" he hummed to himself, "I wonder if I'm right about this…"

"Right about what?" Kotetsu and I asked looking over Chi's shoulder and down at the envelope.

"Well I'm just taking a guess, but a there might be a letter in here telling us our room number."

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" I cried jumping up and down, hoping I could catch some long waited sleep.

"Alright alright." Chi smiled and tore into the envelope. He looked into it and a relieved smile came to his face. "There's a note. Now let's hope this has our room number on it, and it isn't just a welcome letter."

"Yeah, I really hope it does say your room number. I really need to put my feet up." Kotetsu said leaning against a wall.

I turned and glared at the older man, "You know Kotetsu, you're the reason why we're in this mess, so I don't want to hear you say you're tired! You were sleeping when I got to this village. So you should still be wide awake!" I said angrily, as my sleep deprivation was finally getting to me.

"Why you little…" Kotetsu growled, "Is that anyway to speak to your superior?!"

"Superior?!" I laughed, "That must be a joke. Sure you're older, but I bet I have more experience than you!"

"What?!" Kotetsu shouted getting in my face.

"You heard me, or is your age affecting your hearing already?!"

"Kotetsu! Shiro!" Chi shouted pulling the two of us apart.

"What is it chi?!" Kotetsu and I shouted at the same time. "Don't copy me!" we yelling in unison once again.

Chi sighed and walked behind me before hitting me in my pressure point, knocking me unconscious.

*Chi's P.O.V.*

"Why'd you do that?" Kotetsu asked me as I picked up the now Sleeping Shiro.

"Because," I said bluntly, "Shiro was moody and exhausted. And you sure weren't helping; instead you were just egging the poor girl on. She may not act like it all the time, but she's still just a twelve year old. Even now she's still a little kid inside; she doesn't know what she wants, and she's easy to hurt over stupid or simple things."

"Oh…" Kotetsu muttered looking at the ground, "Sorry… I know you're her guardian and all, just it's easy to forget princess's age… she's hardly ever acted like a twelve year old since I met her."

I shake my head, "It's fine, I know from firsthand experience that it's hard to remember her age times. But for now on just remember that Shiro acts a whole lot more aggressive when tired, and try to avoid arguing with her around this time."

"Alright," Kotetsu said giving me a smile, "Now chi why don't we read that letter you got."

"Right." I nodded, I held Shiro's small form in one arm and flipped the paper open and read what it said.

'Dear Shiro and Chi,

I'm sure about now the two of you are very tired and are ready to catch some sleep. I'm very happy to inform you that your room number is 271. I hope you like your new home and that you enjoy your stay in Konoha. Do take care and sleep well.

-The Hokage of Konoha'

"Alright!" I shouted happily, "We finally got out room number. Let's see we need room 271 and this door right here is 268." I turned to Kotetsu, "You wanted to sit down right? Well let's get a move on!"

Kotetsu smiled and the two of us walked down the hall and found room number 271. I looked down at Shiro and saw she was still unconscious. "When do you think she's gonna wake up?" Kotetsu asked taking the keys from my hand and opened my apartment door.

I shrugged my shoulders indicating I had no clue when Shiro would reawaken. As I walked into the apartment I was immediately in the kitchen. The front door led straight to through the kitchen and a small dining area that had a small table with four chairs. The kitchen was decent sized; it had a stove, and a large refrigerator. The counters were smooth wood and bare. Past the kitchen was a large living room that had a crème couch across from a small TV, after the living room there was a small hallway that had four doors. Two were identical bedrooms that were across the hall from one another. Each bedroom had a double bed and a dresser. The rooms were very bare, but they could be decorated later. At the end of the small hallway there was a closet for storage and then a plain bathroom.

Kotetsu was making himself comfortable on the couch as I walked into one of the bedrooms and set Shiro down on the bed. Shiro was covered in blood and dirt, she had done so much from the moment I've met her. Even when she was younger Shiro was like a younger sister to me. Yet she was the one protecting me from her mother… I moved Shiro's long ghostly hair out of her face and kissed her marred forehead.

"Shiro-sama, I owe you my life…I promise I will repay you."

~~Shiro's dream~~

It was dark… oh so dark. My body ached, and my head pulsed. I tried to identify the room I was in, nonetheless all I could see was the shadows. The room held no light, but I did see the outline of a box, maybe a TV? Who knew.

"Shiro-sama," I familiar voice spoke softly.

"Chi?" I asked reaching my shaking hand out towards my only friend, "What happened? Why do I hurt?" my quiet high pitched voice quivered as tears pricked my eyes. I was scared, scared of the dark. It reminded me of something, I just didn't know what.

"Shiro-sama I'm so sorry… I couldn't do anything against her…"

"Who?" I asked confused about who Chi was talking about.

Chi gave me a strange look, "What are you talking about Shiro-Sama? It was your mother."

My eyes widened in both shock and fear. My mother… my own flesh and blood…

_WHY?_


End file.
